


【授權翻譯】A Compromising Position <抓包>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Virgin Sherlock, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【簡介】<br/>Sherlock可是一直在聽著呢…</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】A Compromising Position <抓包>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Compromising Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849767) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> 感謝速水送的[[接吻]](http://hayamiyuu.tumblr.com/post/76992575266/show-your-pulse-and-lets-get-a-kissby-hayamiyuu)，真的太美好了！！讓我S3過後受傷的心靈得以療癒，除了回贈PWP我想不出什麼別方式來報答了.... =////=

 

 

 

「我聽到你在手淫。」  
  
「天啊！你他媽──啥？」John猛然坐起，心臟狂跳，盲目的把手伸向床頭櫃上的檯燈。Sherlock就站在他的門邊，穿著他的外套頂著一頭蓬鬆的亂髮。他打著赤腳。John眨眨眼。  
  
「我聽見你，」他重覆道，「手淫。」  
  
「你能不能行行好別再提到『手淫』了？」John道，他一直在──試圖在──別扭動得太明顯。他把被子拉到胸前，很想趕走指尖那股因為撸了一次又慵長又舒爽又突然被打斷的手槍所帶來的刺痛感。  
  
Sherlock不耐煩的擺擺手，視線突然專注的盯在John的肩膀上。他挪近了點，伸出手指貌似要 ** _戳_** 了上去，John躲縮著向後翻倒。  
  
「走開，Sherlock！是人都知道在撞見別人處在某種…某種… ** _不體面的姿態_** 時，要給點隱私好嗎！」他聽見自己的聲音在講到某幾個字時整個拔高起來。  
  
「人啊，」Sherlock道，那語氣好像在說的是『長滿膿的傷口』或『一袋腐爛的內臟』。「我聽見了。我一直在聽著。你想要做愛嗎？」  
  
「我－」John說著然後很聰明的，打住了。Sherlock的毛毛腳從他的外套底下露了出來。毛毛的，而且光溜溜的。「你是不是，」John再次開口，盯仔細了點。「你那底下是不是光著啊？」  
  
Sherlock把脖子上的領口攏緊了點，看上去有點煩，好像這事沒照著他的設想走似的。  
  
「對，」他簡短的道，然後接著「 ** _所以_** ？」  
  
John伸手抓抓頭髮。「好吧，」他道，「呃。你是不是也許能夠……說具體點？」  
  
Sherlock翻翻白眼。「我想做。你很好奇，而且你覺得我夠吸引人。再加上你勃起了。」  
  
「這不是實驗吧，是嗎？」  
  
「每件事都是個實驗，」Sherlock道。他的手鬆滑下領口──就這麼敞了開來，露出一截V字型的赤裸肌膚。John咽了咽口水。  
  
「我是指，你有沒有──在這之前？」這其實沒啥關聯，但他好奇過。獨自一人。在床上。各種猜想。  
  
Sherlock站直身子，悄悄潛進。靠得越近，就越明顯的發現他在外套底下是裸的，這應該要看起來很荒謬，但事實上這看起來卻是荒謬得性感極了。他的腿蒼白而結實，還有那在他動起來的時候喉頭和鎖骨上跳動的筋腱。「No。」他道，邊解開扣子。John的心臟開始在胸膛狂跳。那麼答案就是『yes』了，當然。靠，yes。之類的。大概吧？這可是 ** _Sherlock_** 。他壓下一個歇斯底里的傻笑。  
  
「但是，你可不能─我是說，你是不是該再多 ** _想_** 個……一會兒？關於這個？嗯──」  
  
「這件事我一直都有在 ** _想_** ，」Sherlock道，又開了一顆扣子，「好一陣子了。這很……令人不滿意。」  
  
「不滿……」John開口，然後在Sherlock把外套扔在地板上時中斷了。他站在那，盯著John，然後帶著一股野獸要捕食獵物的氣勢靠得更近。John反射性的在被子底下縮了縮，然後暗自抖了抖又伸出手來把Sherlock拉向他，結果搞出一陣高亢的尖叫和一堆混亂的肢體的和張大雙眼的裸體Sherlock出現在他床上。  
  
Sherlock撲上來了。  
  
「我的天啊！」John大叫，整個人像一次被二十個手肘膝蓋給向後壓進枕頭裡似的。Sherlock懸在他上空沒一會兒就跟著低下頭，毫無技巧的印上John的唇，然後接著又突然退了回去，就像隻鳥兒在俯衝啄蟲子似的。  
  
「現在，給我等一下，」John道，想辦法在那些手肘/膝蓋上找到施力點（結果那其實是Sherlock的屁股）然後握住。Sherlock扭動了下。他很溫暖，僅管如此骨感卻又驚人的柔軟。  
  
「John，」他開口，聽起來不太像個請求，反而比較像傲驕的指使，因為那當然就是了。John收緊了手指。  
  
「如果我們要做的話，」他道，同時間Sherlock嗤之以鼻又不耐煩的扭動著，試圖在John想從身下脫身時把他推回去。「你得讓我……哈！」他勝利的咧嘴一笑，而Sherlock在被突然釘在床上時向上看著他。  
  
「哦，得了吧，」Sherlock嘲弄道，「你是想要先來點無聊的 _機會教育_ 嗎？不是吧？把生殖器們給蹭到高潮所需要的技巧可沒比綁鞋帶高多少。」  
  
「Mycroft告訴過我你到十二歲才學會怎麼綁鞋帶。」  
  
「對，好吧，我十二歲的時候也沒做過愛，不是嗎？那又怎樣。」  
  
他想逃離John的掌控，而John則用上了全身的重量把他給壓進床墊裡。這突然間的全身性接觸似乎讓Sherlock突然通了電，噎住似的弓起身子，雙手盲目的在John的背上亂抓一陣，然後向下滑到臀部一把抓住把他給拉近。  
  
「哦，」他喘著氣，「哦。」  
  
John的手試探的溜上Sherlock的肋骨。他 _確實_ 很好奇。曾經。想知道Sherlock可能會是什麼樣子，在這種時候。  
  
「這太扯了，」Sherlock道，扭動不已。「你太扯了。」  
  
顯然，他還是老樣子。John的手再向上滑高一點碰上那兩顆柔軟的乳頭。他試探性地搓揉了下，Sherlock發出一聲古怪的「哈」氣聲。John看著他，看著他驚訝得大張的嘴，然後俯身。  
  
這不像之前猶猶豫豫，笨笨的啄嘴，也不是深入或凌亂或瘋狂的。這就只是柔軟。甜蜜。他張開嘴輕吮著Sherlock軟軟的下唇，然後Sherlock也儘可能的模仿了，顯然不大有把握。這真是可愛到不行，可Sherlock的遲緩沒持續太久，John把嘴再張開一點輕舔起來。他感受到Sherlock被這刺激得一跳在他嘴裡喘息，然後Sherlock的舌頭伸了上來，柔軟火熱又好奇。  
  
John已經好幾年沒有像這樣的親熱了。他都快要忘了這感覺可以多墮落，就只是懶懶的舌頭交纏，緩慢火辣的性奮感開始在他體內積蓄，Sherlock不時滿意的發出小小的哼聲。John得喘口氣，他稍停了會改把鼻頭蹭向Sherlock的臉頰，等到他碰上那小小冰涼的耳垂時，他實在忍不住一口啃了上去。  
  
「John！」Sherlock出聲，聽起來像被勒住了似的。John又啃了一次，接著舔上他的耳廓，然後Sherlock的腿突然在他身下張了開來。  
  
 _哦。  
  
_ Sherlock已經非常、非常硬了，火熱而且突然就在那兒堅持不下的抵著John的老二，絲絨般的肌膚、柔軟刺癢的毛髮和一點點的濕潤。John在Sherlock的耳邊發出一陣壓抑的嗚咽，而Sherlock正挺著臀把兩人頂在一塊磨蹭著，然後這一切突然非常、非常像在做愛。做愛。跟 ** _Sherlock_** 。這念頭在他心頭重重一擊，然後他開始注意到Sherlock在他頸邊發出的那些小小的、沉重又喘不過氣的「哦、哦哦」。  
  
John翻向一邊直到靠著他沒事的那邊肩膀，Sherlock就這樣溫暖而汗淋淋的躺在他身下。他設法用空出來的那隻手將兩人一起握住，穩住在他顫抖的掌握下猝動喘息的Sherlock，然後他們就這樣以一種緩慢的韻律蹭著對方抽動，在John圈住的手裡滑進滑出的同時黏膩的吻成一團。Sherlock的老二火熱而且像天鵝絨似的抵著他，那感覺在Sherlock每次向他拱身時給他帶來一陣美妙至極的悸動。  
  
「我想上你，」Sherlock忽然道。「我滿腦子只想要這個；我看到─我想要──」然後John呻吟著放掉他們倆，在還沒能多想之前就抓住Sherlock的手帶到他的屁股上，然後那兒突然就出現兩根火熱、乾燥的手指持續揉弄著，Sherlock跟著在他耳邊喘著「Yes，yes。」  
  
「我們不能，」他喘著氣，又想扭近，又想抽離。  
  
「我知道，」Sherlock呢喃，「但我想要－想要這個。」他用力了點，直到他的指尖都推了進去，John忍不住為這感覺驚喘。Sherlock伸手在兩人之間摸索著，拉高John的一隻腿然後把他的老二 ** _頂上_** John的穴口。  
  
「喔天啊！」John道。  
  
Sherlock頂著他輕輕抽動，沒有試圖要推進，就只是……蹭著。他邊蹭邊呻吟起來，低沉而窒息。把老二重新擺好然後繼續 ** _蹭_** ，這感覺實在太下流了。而且刺激。而且危險。天啊，這真的危險；他們應該要戴保險套的，他們應該要先 ** _聊一聊_** 的。John感覺到他頂在兩人肚腩間的老二在抽搐著。他已經好近好近了。他扭起腰。  
  
「我要是射了，」Sherlock喘著氣，「有些會射在你裡面，可能，會──」  
  
然後John喘著氣而Sherlock ** _推進_** 喔不是吧，這絕對不會，但那幾乎是， ** _就要是_** 。他張著腿，大膽的，把龜頭抵著Sherlock的肚子小小的抽動，Sherlock緊抓著他用力到他發疼。John耳邊的每一口呼吸都是呻吟。  
  
「我快──我快要， ** _John_** ，」  
  
然後John就射了，完全無力阻止，重重的顫慄穿過讓他拱起背在Sherlock身上一陣痙攣，然後他感覺到腿間一陣灼熱濃稠，Sherlock也舔著他的唇呻吟著在他身上射了。  
  
Sherlock又火熱又黏膩又 ** _強壯_** ，他緊抓住John的手臂都快掐出瘀傷，抖著身子把他還在抽動的老二推進John的大腿。John放棄脫逃的主意改將他摟緊，已經開始陷入昏迷而且清楚的注意到他們將會黏在一塊醒來，滿身汗水跟懊惱。  
  
他發現自己完全不介意。  
  
  
<FIN>


End file.
